Help from the Tensai
by CherriAme
Summary: A New Year fic. Jirou asked Fuji for a solution to his problem, and the Seigaku's tensai have a perfect solution for him, and decided to implement it during the New Year party. After all, it would not only benefit Jirou, but him... and others around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Pairing: **Atobe Keigo/Akutagawa Jirou, Oshitari Yuushi/Mukahi Gakuto, Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke, Oishi Syuichirou/Kikumaru, and others

* * *

**Chapter 1: Asking the Tensai for Help**

"Saa… Akutagawa-kun, why did you called me here?" Fuji asked with an ever-pleasant smile, and took a sip of his drink while he waited for the answer from the said person.

He was rather surprised when Akutagawa Jirou called him early on a December morning… two days before New Year. He was even more surprised to know that Akutagawa-kun had his cell phone number.

"I need your help with something," the Hyoutei student confessed, and tried to ease his nervousness by drinking his hot chocolate before he continued with his speech, "Something that involves surprising Keigo, and catching him off guard,"

"Something that involves with the New Year party Atobe-kun is hosting?" Fuji finished with an amused smile, suppressing his chuckle when he caught onto the plan Akutagawa-kun was planning.

"Yes! That's exactly it," Jirou nodded in affirmation, and asked almost pleadingly, "Do you have that something?"

"This will most certainly catch him in surprise, and make him pay attention to you," the tensai responded with a smile as he fished out the item from his pocket, and held it up to the other boy. "Well, if we know what to do with it, this will prove to be useful,"

"What are we doing to do with it?" the usually sleepy tennis player questioned attentively with an eyebrow raised. "Don't tell me…"

"That's exactly it," Fuji stated before the sentence finished, and let out an even wider grin, if that was possible, "You'll get Atobe to notice you, and I'll get Tezuka to notice me,"

"But isn't that used for Christmas party…?" Jirou asked tentatively as he eyed at the object in confused.

"Are you doubting me, Akutagawa-kun?" Fuji responded with his eyes slightly opened, startling the said person in fear.

"…So when are we going to start the plan?" Jirou instead inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Right when the party begins," Fuji smiled as he twirled the item in his hand, and added, "I'll go get the supplies,"

"Thanks... I think..."

* * *

"Jirou, what's wrong?" Atobe inquired as he stared at the older boy with an eyebrow raised.

It was just an hour away from the party, which he had so graciously invited the Rikkai Dai, and Seigaku. His maids, chefs, and butlers were busy preparing for the said event, while he and the Hyoutei regulars were decorating the living room. However, he noticed that Jirou kept eyeing at the door, as if he was waiting for something… or rather someone. Atobe was not happy about it at all. After all, according to Atobe, Jirou was supposed to paid attention to him, and him only.

"Ah, nothing," the said person responded with a playful grin, and added, "Just wondering when the others will get here,"

"I see…" the heir responded suspiciously but did not comment on it. Before Atobe could say something further, the door bell rang to announce that his guests have arrived. A couple of moments later, the Seigaku regulars walked into the living room.

"Tezuka, as usual, you're dressed in a boring attire," Atobe stated haughtily as he flicked his hand, and let out a triumphant smirk. He eyed at Tezuka's white sweater, and dark brown slacks with a scoff.

"Atobe, you're as always in flashy outfit," Tezuka retorted with his stoic expression, and added as an afterthought, "Are you sure you're a high school student?" He almost raised an eyebrow at Atobe's flowery shirt, white blazer, and black leather pants. He had to inwardly admit that it was rather nice attire, but there was no way he was going to say it out loud.

Behind him, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Fuji, Shishido, Mukahi, and Oshitari snickered or laughed loudly at the strange exchange between the two tennis captains.

"I don't want to be told by you. Not by you," the Atobe heir responded with a scoff.

Jirou gestured to the Seigaku's tensai to a corner of the room, not noticing a flash of confused and jealous expression on Atobe's expression. "Did you bring the items?" Jirou asked giddily.

"Of course," Fuji responded with a chuckle, and added, "I also asked Rikkai Dai's Yukimura-kun, and Niou-kun to help us with this…project,"

"Ah, okay," Jirou nodded in understanding since Yukimura-kun is similar to Fuji, in terms of their thought process, and such. Niou-kun, on the other hand, is a trickster, and if he was excluded from this plan, chances of the plan failing is higher than if he was not.

"Don't worry about it. Leave everything to us," Fuji stated reassuringly with a smile, and added, "By the end of this party, Atobe is going to regret ignoring you for the past week in favor of his work,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Pairing: **Atobe Keigo/Akutagawa Jirou, Oshitari Yuushi/Mukahi Gakuto, Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke, Oishi Syuichirou/Kikumaru, and others

* * *

**Chapter 2: From Plan to Action  
**

Jirou sat comfortably in his seat, watching the party attentively yet at the same time, with amused attention. Mukahi and Kikumaru were having a dance-off in the middle of the floor to see which one is better, whilst Oishi looked exasperatedly at the redheads. Oshitari, on the other hand, just looked at the two in an amusement whilst he sipped his punch every now and then. Fuji, Yukimura, and Niou were nowhere to be seen, and that worried Jirou a bit since he had no idea what the three were planning.

Plus, thinking about the missing people... Shishido, and Ootori were not present either. For all Jirou knew, the two might be somewhere, doing _something_. Atobe, on the other hand, was sitting luxuriously on his red recliner, and watching the chaos around him in mild amusement. Occasionally, he took a sip from his expensive non-alcoholic champagne, and let out a smirk when Mukahi, and Kikumaru bickered who won the dance-off.

"No, clearly Hyoutei is the winner," Mukahi scoffed with his arms crossed, and added, "Seigaku is the loser,"

"_Clearly_, you need to have your eyes checked," Kikumaru retorted with a deep frown, and continued, "After all, Seigaku is the winner, and Hyoutei is the loser,"

"Puh-lease, you were awed of my awesome dance skills," the Hyoutei's acrobat stated as he dramatically rolled his eyes, and added, "Don't even lie about it,"

"That's just a lie," the Seigaku's redhead answer with a scoff, and his arms on his hips, "Oishi knows it too,"

From that point on, Jirou tuned out the argument, and shifted his attention to see what the others are doing. "Jirou," a voice called out from his left, and he realized that it was Atobe.

"Why don't we go somewhere quieter, hmm?" the Hyoutei tennis captain suggested with a sly smirk. Despite the warning bells ringing rather loudly in his mind, Jirou agreed with a shrug, and followed Atobe.

"Ah, Atobe-kun, Akutagawa-kun, look above you," the Seigaku's tensai said with a chuckle in his tone. At the confused expression on Atobe, even though it was unnoticeable to most people, Fuji pointed to something hanging on the ceiling.

"A mistletoe? It's way passed Christmas," the heir remarked as he oh-so-elegantly raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you know what that means," Niou stated with a gleeful smirk as he coolly leaned against the wall nearby, and added, "You have to kiss him… on the lip,"

With that said, Atobe _nearly_ sputtered incoherently because he was taken in surprise. Jirou looked at him expectantly, silently wondering if Atobe would follow through with the sudden turn of the event. Although, it was definitely not unexpected because he, and Fuji had planned it a couple of days beforehand… but he was not going to tell Atobe that little detail.

"If you decided to bail out, you'll have to drink my Inui Maximum Rejuvenation Healing Tea," the Seigaku's data gatherer appeared out of nowhere with a bubbling blue drink. "Saa… welcome," he added with sadistic grin.

"Sadaharu, I believe you got the recipe wrong," the Rikkai Dai's data master rebutted unexpectedly. "It should be something like this," said Yanagi, as he held up another concoction that was orange, and bubbling.

Most of Seigaku regulars immediately shied away from the two sadists whilst Fuji continuously stood in his spot with an even smile. "Saa… I wonder how your drink tastes this time," the tensai remarked pleasantly, and added, "Atobe-kun, Akutagawa-kun, why don't you be the first test subjects – I mean, the first persons to drink it. After all, you still haven't done your deed,"

Even though the smiling tensai immediately corrected his statement, everyone in the room knew that it was on purpose. However, neither of the two mentioned people said anything for a couple of more seconds. Atobe _almost_ sighed exasperatedly when he realized that _nearly_ everyone was looking at the two expectantly.

"Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity that Ore-sama hasn't kicked you out…yet," Atobe growled as he pinned Jirou against the doorframe, and kissed him on the lips. He nearly went blind from the camera's flash from above, and glared at the Christmas decoration, only to notice then that there was a tiny camera attached to it.

"Saa, Atobe, you shouldn't be a party pooper," Yukimura stated with an amused smirk when he noticed that Atobe was still glaring at the decoration.

"Come on, Kei-chan, leave the poor mistletoe alone," Jirou mumbled as he pulled the said person away from the scene. The heir, on the other hand, was muttering darkly under his breath about something that the others did not hear.

As the two walked away, Niou chuckled yet again gleefully and whispered to Yukimura, "Phase one of the plan is complete,"

"Indeed it is," was all the Rikkai Dai captain said with a smile.

"Tezuka, look, we're standing under the mistletoe too," Fuji stated with a devious smile that certainly did not escape from his captain's analytical gaze.

"…" was the most Tezuka ever said since his strange greeting exchange with Atobe, and he added, "Fuji, just what are you planning?"

"_Moi?_ Why, what makes you think that _I_ am planning something?" Fuji responded rather innocently.

At that point, Tezuka knew it was a bad idea to attend this party, and that he should have made some sort of excuse so he would not have to attend. Since he could not do neither, he resorted to massage his temple to ease an oncoming headache.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Our Resolutions  
**

Jirou let out a gasp in surprise when he was thrown on the soft bed, and Atobe hovered above him with his arms pinning the older boy's hands, and a displeased expression on his usually arrogant visage.

"Jirou, just what are you planning?" the King inquired with a frown, and watched as the said person shifted uncomfortably.

"W-what makes you think I'm planning something?" he responded with a slight stutter, and shifted to be more comfortable yet again. He almost wanted to go hide under massive amount of blankets, just to escape from Atobe's piercing stare.

"Ore-sama knows all, _especially_ when it concerns you," Atobe responded with a triumphant smirk when Jirou let out a startled gasps.

"How?" the older of the two inquired in almost disbelief tone, and added, "Especially since you've been too busy for the past week that you've been ignoring me,"

"Is that what this is about?" the heir rebutted in an amused tone, and leaned down so that there were only a couple of inches separating the two lips. He watched in amazement at different emotions that flashed by in Jirou's eyes, and nearly licked his lips seductively at the closeness between. He had so not been reading books on 'How to Seduce for Dummies' from one of Oshitari's many collections. Not at all. Really.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jirou responded stubbornly as he looked away from Atobe's gaze.

"How about we make up for our lost time here, hmm?" Atobe suggested as he made Jirou look at him again, and added, "And make our New Year resolutions?"

"…What do you have in mind?" Jirou finally said tentatively as he noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes. He nearly shrieked in fright when he saw Atobe licked his lips rather seductively. He was just surprised, is all.

"Oh, you'll see," that was all the warning Jirou received before his lips were attacked. He slowly kissed back rather hesitantly, and let out a surprised gasp when he felt Atobe's roaming hand underneath his shirt.

"Kei-chan, what are you doing?" Jirou asked in between the kisses, and instead of receiving a proper response, all he got was a playful smirk when the two parted for breath.

* * *

"Looks like our plan is going well," Fuji chuckled in amusement as he peeked at the two from a keyhole. "Atobe's reaction was what we expected," he added as he moved away so that his 'comrades' could see the action.

"You're right," Yukimura chuckled in response as he looked at the two, and stood up from his crouching spot.

"Looks like I was right to ask Oshitari to lend Atobe that book," Niou commented with his ever-present smirk, and added, "I wonder if they noticed our hidden camera…"

"What are you three doing there?" Sanada's ever demanding voice with his arms crossed. He sent a disapproving glance towards Niou, because he knew that whenever the trickster was seen with Yukimura _and_ Fuji… trouble is just over the horizon.

"Genichirou, it looks like I'll have to teach you again not to interrupt me when I'm 'conversing' with Fuji-kun, and Niou-kun," Yukimura said oh-so-pleasantly with an equally _pleasant_ smile.

At that point, Sanada nearly would have paled if he did not receive lessons from Tezuka on 'Masking Emotions to be Strong'. The lessons were on every Sunday, since Sanada's grandfather, and Tezuka's grandfather meet on that day for fishing. Not that it mattered at this point.

"…Fuji-kun did say that Inui's concoctions are rather tasty, I wanted to try them myself, but I'll let you have the first sip, Genichirou," the said person finally realized what Yukimura was saying for the past minute.

At that juncture, Sanada paled in horror, and inwardly screamed out, 'NOOOOO!!!!!'

"Come along, Genichirou," Yukimura stated graciously with a wider smile, and continued as he dragged the said person to deeper part of the hallway, "We have much to talk about,"

* * *

"Fuji," Tezuka said in a disapproving tone, and he would have shaken his head for emphasis, but because this is _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu, he did not. "What are you doing outside Atobe's room?"

"Just wanted to make sure he wasn't torturing Akutagawa-kun," the tensai replied with a smile as he walked over to Tezuka, and stated, "Looks like we're standing underneath a mistletoe again, Kunimitsu,"

Fuji let out a wide smile as he stood on tip-toes to give the mentioned person a kiss, and then he literally pranced away before Tezuka recovered from the ambush to give him myriads laps.

* * *

Niou just chortled at the scene before he walked back to the living room. He looked around the area to search for something _or _someone, and let out a smirk when he found his target.

"Yagyuu~" he said in a drawl, and kidnapped the book his doubles partner was reading. "This is a party. You're not supposed to be studying at a party,"

"Masaharu, I suggest you return my book, and not hold it hostage," the bespectacled boy responded as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"And if I don't?" the trickster retorted as he held the book away from Yagyuu's reach. It was rather hard for Niou since his doubles partner is two centimeters taller than him.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch until your parents return from their trip," the gentleman responded, mimicking the trickster's mischievous smirk.

"You are going to sleep with me right?" Niou asked with a playful grin.

"Of course not," Yagyuu answered with the same smirk as he readjusted his glasses yet again.

"…You're no fun," Niou finally responded as he released his hostage, and returned it to Yagyuu. He sat on the sofa with his arms crossed, and sulked, despite the fact that it was not his character.

The gentleman did not say anything as he patted Niou on the head, and returned to his reading. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the trickster pouting, and sulking, which Yagyuu was sure he learned from Kirihara.

* * *

"Oishi, I won right?" Kikumaru inquired to his doubles partner with earnest expression, and puppy-dog eyes that _nearly_ made the said person melt into a puddle.

"Yuushi, I'm the better dancer right?" Mukahi asked to the Hyoutei's tensai with a semi-pout/semi-scowl, and his arms crossed in a sulking manner.

"Uh…" the two responded helplessly as they glanced at one another before they looked back at the two redheads.

"Alright, this calls for another round. Make sure you're watching this time," Mukahi scowled at the two 'judges' before he and Kikumaru had another dance-off.

"So, Oishi-kun, how flexible is Kikumaru-kun in bed?" the Hyoutei's tensai smirked as he crossed his legs while he kept his eyes on his doubles partner.

"W-w-what!?" the vice-captain of Seigaku's tennis team shouted in surprised, making the two dancers pause in their competition to look at him.

"What's wrong, Oishi?" Kikumaru questioned with his head tilted to one side, and a confused expression on his face.

"N-nothing, Eiji," the said person responded hastily. He gave a weary glance at the smirking Oshitari, and wished that the ground underneath him would swallow him up because he knew that he was beet red.

* * *

"So Jirou, still think that Ore-sama has been ignoring you?" Atobe inquired with a smirk as he looked at the said person panting for breath.

The two's lower body were underneath the kotatsu, and their clothes were scattered nearby from their earlier activities.

"Yes, and I think you need to convince me again that you're not," Jirou responded with a playful grin once he got his breath. "Happy early New Year, Kei-chan," he added with a smile.

"Happy early New Year to you too," the heir murmured before he kissed Jirou. He grabbed an orange from the table while he still kept the older boy busy, and flicked the fruit to somewhere across the room.

"What was that?" Jirou asked when he heard the loud noise of something shattering, and something falling. However, he could not turn around to see what had happened since Atobe held both sides of his face, and continuously invaded his mouth.

"Nothing," the King responded in between kisses.

The hidden camera that Fuji, Yukimura, and Niou had implemented shattered with an orange sitting triumphantly on top of it.


End file.
